No need for mistletoe
by Gerkyhen
Summary: The president sends Leon on one of the most dangerous missions of all; shopping on Christmas Eve. Super short, humorous, romantic one-shot. An attempt to put us all in the Christmas mood. Yay! It's nearly Christmas! LeonXClaire. Disclaimer.


No need for misteltoe

_Just a quick Cleon, Christmas one-shot to put us all in Christmassy, happy, romantic moods...hopefully. On we go!_

The president was a man. A great man yes, but he was still a man. This fact and this fact alone was the sole reason as to why Leon Scott Kennedy –bodyguard to the president's daughter and celebrated hero- was elbowing people out of the way on Christmas eve, searching for the perfect present for the afore mentioned daughter. The president had left buying his daughter a Christmas present until the last moment (despite his first lady repeatedly reminding him every ten seconds).

He had told Leon he didn't trust anyone but him to buy Ashley a present, this was lie; the president had chosen Leon because Leon knew Ashley well. Indeed Leon knew Ashley so well that he knew **exactly** what she wanted for Christmas: it was man-sized, breathing and well...well she wanted him for Christmas. Now...that was obviously off the list. Leon had no intention of giving himself to anyone; let alone Ashley Graham...for many justified reasons.

_Oh no you don't_ Leon snarled inside his head as he watched an old lady lunge for a pair of very expensive boots, that he **knew** Ashley had been salivating over a mere few days back.

"Oi!" Screeched the old lady as the bodyguard shoved her roughly out of the way and snatched the boots up.

"Sorry lady," Leon shrugged. "President's orders."

This, of course, was the truth, but the old lady didn't seem to believe him. At least, that was the impression Leon got through her whacking him over the head with her handbag.

"Jeez lady." He complained.

"You. Young. Vagabond!" The woman puffed as she came back for another swing.

Leon checked quickly around him to see if anyone was watching, once he decided the coast was clear he twisted the old lady's arm behind her back.

"Leave it," he hissed menacingly. "I **need** these boots."

After he released her, the old lady stared at him in horror before running off wailing something about cross-dressing maniacs. Leon watched her run off then turned and walked to the back of the –very long- line to the cashier.

"You get a kick out of beating up old ladies?" Asked the man in front of him casually.

_Dammit_ Leon cursed inside his head, the coast hadn't been clear. "Shut up." He retorted quietly.

"Just asking man. And...Can I ask who you work for? That was like some FBI shit right there." The man continued, **much** to Leon's chagrin.

"I work for somebody very high up and very dangerous. In fact..." An idea trailed into Leon's mind and he smirked lazily at the man. "The person I work for is so very high up that if I demand to go in front of you in the line you better do it...unless you want something horrible to happen."

The man's eyes widened and he stared at Leon for a few seconds.

"I was implying that I wanted to go in front of you by the way." Leon added after a while of silence.

"Yeah, yeah I got it." The man breathed and stepped aside to let the agent in front of him.

_Well, there's no point going back now..._ Leon mused looking at the back of the man in front of him.

* * *

Leon whistled jauntily to himself as he journeyed across a snow filled parking lot towards his car. Thanks to his brilliant intimidation tactics he had managed to get to the front of the line in record time, now he was home free...or so he thought.

_Boom_

A firework sounded in the air and Leon glanced up, watching the colours fan out and fade away with all the amazement of a little kid. In fact, he was so amazed that he didn't realise he was walking into a person until his stuff hit the floor in response to being knocked in to.

"Do you mind?"

_I know that voice_ Leon realised in his head. He looked up from his parcel and right into the eyes of Claire Redfield...his heart went _boom_ just like those flipping fireworks.

"Leon? Oh my god is that you?" Claire gushed as she realised who it was.

_God she's beautiful_ Leon thought amorously to himself.

"Leon?" Claire waved one snow specked glove in his face, to wake him from his stupor.

Leon shook his head. "Claire! Wow, hi!"

"This is crazy!" Claire gushed, her cheeks were red from the cold and her hair blew into her face as her eyes lit up.

"Yeah...yeah it totally is...I didn't know you lived in Washington?" Leon stated, gesturing around...as if she didn't know where she was. _Idiot._

"Chris lives here now." Claire explained grinning widely as she took in Leon...he'd aged **weeeellll**.

"Oh wow. Cool, cool," Leon nodded. He looked down. "Oh. Your parcels." He gestured at all the colourfully wrapped gifts scattered at her feet.

"Yours too," Claire smiled, nodding down at his one present. "For someone special?"

"Nah. Just Ashley." Leon shrugged.

"Who's...Ashley?" Claire enquired, lips puckering as she thought of the idea of Leon with a girlfriend.

"The president's daughter." Leon answered.

"Why're you buying her a present? Are you two...an item?" Claire murmured, she bit her bottom lip and looked through her snow flaked eyelashes at him.

"Wah? Oh god, god no," Leon shook his head vehemently. "The president just sent me out to buy her a present...he sorta forgot."

Claire burst out laughing and Leon watched the cold puffs of air that exuded from her mouth as she did so.

"Well, he's only human," she smiled. So completely relieved that Leon wasn't going out with Ashley that it was unreal. She leaned forward. "And a man." She winked.

"Hey!" Leon said indignantly. "I'm a man and I bought my shopping way ahead. And why are you out here anyway? Christmas shopping by any chance?"

Claire's cheeks went even redder. "I'm a busy lady." She defended.

"As busy as the president?" Leon raised an eyebrow.

"Busier." Claire retorted.

The two laughed then lulled into an awkward silence.

"I think...I think I'll pick up my presents now." Claire murmured after a little while.

"I'll help." Leon offered.

The two crouched down and began gathering up the presents. Leon reached across her to grab a present and his hand brushed over hers. They stopped and looked at each other.

"Leon...I..." Claire whispered, incapable of explaining how her feelings had only grown since they'd parted ways so long ago.

"Claire..." Leon replied, his voice just as low as he recalled how often he missed her.

GET BACK MOTHERFUCKER YOU DON'T KNOW ME LIKE THAT. GET BACK MOTHERFUCKER YOU DON'T KNOW ME LIKE THAT.

A car blasting out music drove past, snapping the two out of their reverie.

"Here." Leon murmured handing her one last present as they stood.

"Thank you." Claire replied, she bit her lip and stared down at her scarf, fiddling half-heartedly with the fringe of it.

"Claire-"

But Claire interrupted. "D'ya wanna get out of the cold and come back to mine?" She enquired. Kicking herself mentally for being so forward.

"Yeah...yeah sure. That sounds great!" Leon smiled. _Does she...does she like me too? _He speculated in his mind, his studious eyes taking in her reaction to his affirmation.

"Really? Oh wow cool!" She gushed.

Leon smirked. _Whey_ he thought to himself.

* * *

"This is my apartment." Claire said quietly, motioning towards her door.

"Cool." Leon replied.

Claire slowly unlocked the door and walked in. "Come in." She said.

Leon walked in, grabbed her by the waist band of her jeans and pulled her into a rough kiss. Claire responded straight away, her hands travelling down his back and under his shirt. Leon slammed her against the wall as she ripped off her top. They broke apart a few minutes later, panting heavily.

"Bedroom?" Leon questioned, his voice husky.

"This way." Claire replied, she grabbed his hand and walked him down the hall.

"I sorta missed you Claire." Leon murmured as they reached the door to her room.

Claire stopped by the door and smiled up at him. "I sorta missed you too Leon." She replied before swinging her arms around his neck and drawing him into another kiss. Banging the door behind her open with the back of her foot, she walked backwards into the room- not once detaching from Leon- and towards the bed...

* * *

"Leon...these boots are too big." Ashley said in bewilderment as she looked down at the boots that her dad said he had bought her (though she knew Leon had bought them).

"Don't care." Leon replied, smiling in a happy daze as he continued remembering his night with Claire.

"What?" Ashley shrieked in surprise.

"I mean...sorry." Leon amended.

_**So**__ not sorry. _

_

* * *

_

I hope it was okay. R&R


End file.
